


Mission Mistake

by Crowned_Ladybug



Series: Everyone Deserves a Second Chance (Marvelsepticeye AU) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, Marvin has a lot of love to give, Non-Graphic Violence, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Marvin is slowly settling into his new life as a reformed villain and Jackie's friend, but things don't always go to plan. Not nearly as intense as the title suggests.Egotober, Day 14 - Mission Mistake





	Mission Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> And with this my dudes, a one-off story became a proper AU.

Things don't just happen from one day to another. After Marvin accepts Jackie's alliance he doesn't immediately become a hero and run off fighting crime by his side. He's got a lot more to deal with than to be able to simply do that. Adjusting to practically his whole life taking a different turn doesn't come easy.

Marvin has trouble believing he isn't truly evil. Being a villain is the only life he's ever known and not being one anymore – he doesn't know _who_ he is. Jackie sees him struggling, sees the troubled look in his eyes and hears the long silences, and he doesn't rush him. For now what they have is more than enough. They'll figure out the rest when Marvin is ready.

Jackie is happy just having a new friend anyway. Being a hero is a lonely profession, and while he has people he hangs out with every once in a while, it's just not the same. He has to keep his identity hidden from them, both because he doesn't trust them enough and because he wouldn't want to possibly put them in danger. But now he has Marvin, and while they're still very much in the process of getting to know each other properly, he's really grateful for him.

Marvin comes over for dinner almost every other night. They usually stay up late doing mundane, ordinary things. They play board games, watch movies and talk about books, and Marvin shows off some of his magic tricks when he feels like it and they always amaze Jackie. But there's always a point where Marvin gets up, apologises and leaves. He never stays the night, no matter how many times Jackie asks him to or tells him that it's not a bother. He always leaves, barely past midnight is the latest he's stayed yet, taking his cape and his mask and saying goodbye to Jackie with a warm smile, and while he does walk out the door Jackie knows he teleports away after he rounds corner of the corridor because he never hears the elevator come for him.

Quite frequently Jackie finds himself wondering where Marvin stays and what he eats when he isn't having dinner with him. He's admittedly worried, but he doesn't ask Marvin. He just knows that many times he'd caught Marvin stealing food, and if he would resort to that when he was still a criminal, Jackie is worried how he sustains himself now. Surely he has a way, maybe a little money or his magic or something else, because he isn't that thin. He could use a few extra pounds, sure, but he luckily doesn't seem to be in danger of starvation. Jackie is glad for that, but he still worries and one day he knows he will have to ask. Until then he makes sure to make the most delicious dinner he can whenever he's cooking for the two of them.

  


They're sitting on that roof again, the one where "Marvin the Magnificent" and "Jackieboy man" first started to become just "Marvin and Jackie". The sun is not setting yet, but it's getting there, casting its light at a low angle and painting everything more golden by the second. They sit and don't even watch, they're just talking, hanging out together under the open sky and laughing like no one could ever hear them.

"You know what?" Jackie grins, looking out over the city as he leans back onto his hands. "You should come on evening patrol with me. The first step towards being a hero, hm?"

"I, uhm..." Marvin fiddles with his mask in his hands nervously. He looks at Jackie, then down at the mask again, and Jackie waits patiently. Marvin is grateful for that. "I...Yeah, okay. Sure!"

Jackie's face lights up with joy and Marvin thinks that it was already worth it, just for that. "That's what I'm talking about!" Jackie pushes himself up and pulls the hood of his suit over his head with one hand while he reaches the other out towards Marvin. "Let's go!"

  


"So, I'm guessing this is the easy part of being a hero, huh?" Marvin asks casually as they take a stroll on the rooftops. So far they haven't seen anything, but it's fun just walking around on top of the city and talking. They jump from building to building together, Jackie using his superhuman abilities and experience, and Marvin propelling himself with gusts of wind. They crack jokes, race each other from guardrail to lightning rod to chimney and keep an eye on the streets below.

"Yeah," Jackie shrugs as he walks over to the edge of the roof they've just jumped to. He looks over the railing and down to the pedestrians below.

"Just walking around and stuff. Nice," laughs Marvin and he leans on the railing next to Jackie. He knocks his hip against his and Jackie knocks right back, and they both chuckle about it.

Then Jackie turns to him with a mock-serious expression, mischief shining in his eyes. "Just watch out for crime and troublemakers and all that," he pushes himself away from the railing and starts towards the next roof. "Don't forget, we're here to fight crime!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Marvin shakes his head fondly and runs after his friend. They hop onto the next roof together.

  


When Jackie comes to an abrupt stop, body tense, Marvin is confused for a whole second as to why. Before he has time to react, Jackie is already taking off towards a neighbouring building and, more importantly, the gang of men escaping to the roof. They're wearing dark clothes and carrying backpacks, armed with an assortment of weapons, and they're very obviously not there because they were going hiking and took a wrong turn.

Jackie makes the twelve-foot leap across with no problem and Marvin is right behind him. He has no idea what they're about to do and how, but his blood is rushing with adrenaline and he's so ready to do this. Here's his chance to be a hero and he's excited for it. He's excited to fight alongside Jackie.

One of the men runs to greet them at the edge of the roof, but he acts before Marvin or Jackie could. He swings the metal pole in his hands and his aim is either flawless or he just gets really lucky, it doesn't matter, because he hits Jackie right on the side of the head. The sound of it is something Marvin knows he will hear again in his nightmares, and the sheer force of the hit sends Jackie helplessly tumbling down the side of the building.

Marvin's mind runs blank with shock and he's frozen on the spot. The men are all staring at him, trying to judge whether he's a threat they should deal with or if they can just run away freely now. Marvin wants so badly to scare them, or to just move at all. He could kill them all, he could light them up like matches or blow their weapons right in their faces or send them falling off the building so that they'll know how it feels...but he can't. His heartbeat echoes in his ear and his breath comes short and fuck it, who even cares about these bastards, he doesn't. He can't find it in himself to care about them and their stupid crimes when Jackie...oh God, _Jackie_.

Jackie is not a regular human, Marvin knows it very well. He's way more resilient and strong. He can just jump off buildings, land on his feet like a fucking cat and take off running like nothing ever happened. But this time he didn't just jump off, he got hit in the head and who knows how he landed but it definitely wasn't on his feet. Marvin's throat closes up painfully at the thought of Jackie getting hurt.

Without wasting another glance on the criminals Marvin runs to the edge of the roof and jumps off himself. They can rob the national bank for all he cares, he doesn't care, he only cares if Jackie is okay. He's going to let these assholes run wherever they wish and probably disappoint Jackie greatly but so be it, a Jackie who's mad at him is still better than one that's badly hurt or dead.

He cushions his fall with a puff of air and his feet barely touch the ground before he's running towards Jackie. He's nothing but a lump of red on the pavement, but he's moving, gosh, he's _moving_. His chest rises and falls with heavy breaths and by the time Marvin gets to him and crumbles to his knees beside him he's already pushing himself up to sit. Marvin feels a lump in his throat and his breaths are shaky. He was so worried, no, scratch that, he still is, but no words will come to his lips.

Jackie sits up properly and Marvin holds his shoulder to help him. The superhero runs a hand down the side of his head clumsily and hisses a little with pain. "Ouch, that's gonna bruise."

That's his only comment. That it's going to leave a bruise. He’s just got hit on the head with a metal pole and fell five storeys, and his only comment on the situation is that it's going to leave a bruise. Marvin isn't sure whether he wants to laugh or cry. Laugh because God damn it Jackie, really? Cry because Jackie has a horrible sense of humour apparently, but that aside he still might be seriously hurt.

Marvin tries, he really does, but he can't calm himself down. There’s still that lump in his throat and he feels shaky. He's not sure if he's still scared or if this is just the aftershock, but he doesn't like it either way.

"You're okay," Marvin breathes quietly with relief and Jackie gives him a dorky smile. But the next second Marvin lurches forward abruptly and pulls him into a hug, shaky hands winding into the fabric of his suit and head pressing into his shoulder.

Jackie is definitely caught off guard by that. Marvin has never seemed like the most physically affectionate person to him, but then again they haven't known each other for long yet. In reality, Marvin is just not used to it. _Positive_ physical contact at least. People trying to hit and kick and yank him, sure, he's had plenty of that. He misses the positive kind, he craves it, badly, but he's scared to give it because he can't even remember the last time he'd done anything like that.

But once Jackie recovers from the initial shock, he happily hugs Marvin back. He winds his arms around the magician tightly, pulling him closer. Damn, he loves hugs. He feels Marvin let out a shaky sigh of relief, and he smiles, propping his chin up on his friend's shoulder. He tries not to think about how thin Marvin feels when he's in his arms like this and he keeps himself from running a hand down his side to check if he can feel his ribs. Something tells him that if he did, he could.

When Marvin pulls back, he looks guilty. He sits back properly and looks at Jackie a little reluctantly. "I'm sorry I let them get away."

"It's okay," Jackie shrugs with an easy smile. He playfully hits Marvin's shoulder, hoping to help him brighten up a bit. "We'll get them next time."

Marvin shakes his head, staring down at his lap. He screws his eyes shut. "I'm not even a real hero yet and I already-"

"And yet you came after me to make sure I was okay instead of picking a fight," Jackie leans closer, searching desperately for Marvin's eyes. When he does look up, he gives him a warm smile. "You did amazing. Thank you."

The smile Marvin gives him at that is worth everything. He looks like he's just heard the greatest praise in his life, like he's about to burst with joy, the tiny tears in the corners of his eyes forgotten. Jackie smiles back at him with just as much joy, and he can't help thinking about how anyone could ever think that someone like Marvin could ever really be evil.


End file.
